The Tattered Rag Doll
by IFoundHopeInYourHateForMe
Summary: This is set before the movie. There is a  14th ghost in the house.Royce ends up falling in love with her, as she does with him. The only thing that Royce wants to know is how she died. She knows his story so its her turn to spill hers', ya dig?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Thri13en Ghosts, I only own my OC**

**Summary: This is set before the movie. There is a 14th**** ghost in the house. She is the one that Cyrus felt like he needed. Royce ends up falling in love with her, as she does with him. The only thing that Royce wants to know is how she died. She knows his story, so its her turn to spill hers', ya dig?**

**Note: I know none of the rooms holding the ghost are connected to make one big room for two. But in this Royce and Marilee share a room.**

Royce was sitting on his car, holding his bat as usual, he was also staring straight at his girl, _Marilee. _She was pale as snow, her hair was pitch black and straight down to the middle of her back. She was average size, and she was about 5' black and red dress that she was wearing was a little tattered. The only thing that was off about her was the slits on both sides of her face, and were stitched making her look like a rag doll. He wanted to ask her what the hell happened to her. He had to ask…

"Hey doll," He said cooly getting her attention from the other side of their room. The only thing on her side was a chair. It was one of those old fashion looking chairs that you would set dolls on.

"Yeah Royce?" She replied, giving him her full attention.

"I wanna know" He said putting his bat down next to him.

"Know what?" She asked like she didn't already know.

"What happened to you, ya dig?" 

"Royce, I told you already I don't want to talk about it" She said looking down.

"Well why the hell not? I think I have the right to know. I mean you know my story, so why not share your's?" Royce said with anger in his voice that made her shake a little.

He had a point, he did tell her what happened to him, so its only fair that she tells him her story.

"Alright Royce, you win I'll tell ya." She said looking up at him.

"Well, I'm waiting" He said annoyed.

"Okay, well it was the day of my 18th birthday, and I wanted to leave home, and make it on my own as an adult, but my father had another idea for me instead…"

And so the story of Marilee unfolds.

"_Marilee! Where do you think your going?" he shouted as Marilee made her way down the stairs with a suitcase in hand._

"_I'm leaving dad, remember I told you on my 18__th__ birthday I will be leaving this place behind me and making my own life, out there." Marilee replied walking towards the door but before she could walk out a hand shot out and grabbed her arm in a tight grip that would kill a mouse if that hand held it like so. Her dad dragged her back in side throwing her to the ground._

"_Your not leaving me! Not like she did!" He yelled still holding onto her arm and dragging her down into the basement ignoring her cries of pain and the tearing sound of cloth against the ground. The basement was where her long gone mother use to make her dolls for the local doll shop. _

"_Daddy, please let me go!" She cried. But he didn't listen he just hit her across the face making her cry harder. He dragged her to the middle of the basement, grabbing some rope. He picked her up, laid her on the table tying her down. _

"_Daddy, pleas-" She was cut off by another hit across the face._

"_Be quiet darling this will be all over soon. I'm going to make you into what your mother loved more then me. I'll also never have to deal with you leaving me cause you'll be here forever, as my little rag doll." He said taking out his jackknife. "Now its time for you to sleep." He said raising the knife and before she could yell the knife drove itself into her chest right between her breast._

_It was like she was having a nightmare. She was watching her dad make herself into a doll, cutting up her face to make it look like she was smiling, smiling for him. She watched as he horribly tried his best to stitched her up. _

_After his work was done he propped her up on a chair made for dolls, and there she stayed until she was taken by Cyrus._

"That's what happened to me Royce. Are you glad that you now know the pathetic tale of Marilee _his little rag doll_?" She said looking down, tears would have been falling but she couldn't cry, the dead couldn't cry. She felt a hand under her chin, lifting her face so she was looking into the torn face of Royce.

"Your not _his little rag doll _anymore babe" He said with a little smile.

He leaned down resting his forehead on her's and whispered "You're my tattered rag doll now. Ya dig?"

Marilee smiled as Royce brought theirs lips together, in a kiss that even death couldn't describe. 


End file.
